


On the Journey (edited)

by BookshopLaura



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli ponders his feelings for Legolas as they travel with Aragorn. Fluffy, mention of sexual excitement but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Journey (edited)

Legolas was leaning against a tree, keeping watch. Gimli observed him from where he lay ostensibly sleeping, by the fire. His back was to the flame and Legolas stood near him, staring into the night. Legolas was perfectly illuminated by the fire and Gimli is hidden in shadow. How fitting, Gimli felt, that Legolas should be bathed in beautiful light and he is hidden in the darkness; the elf, a creature of the sun, and the dwarf a son of the earth. Even more fitting that in the darkness he could hide his horrid secret, his rotten core. The same way he hid his longing in the shadows.  


His gaze fell on the elf. Fell on the way his long hair fell round his delicate ears and over his shoulders, like a waterfall, smooth like silk, so different from the coarse hair of a dwarf. On his broad chest beneath the thin cover of his tunic, which was the only hint of the great strength the dwarf knew lay below. But Gimli most enjoyed the ever so slight swell of his pectoral muscles, highlighted by the leather of his quiver strap and the expanse of his flat stomach, which Gimli wanted to run his hands over. He glanced back to Legolas’ eyes, still focused on something deep in the darkness. Those blue eyes, like the brilliant blue of the sky on a bright summer day. Like stepping out into the sunlight after a life underground. And Gimli felt just as dazzled, if not more, confused. To love Legolas and want him for his own, yet to know it was unattainable, for what Elf would find beauty in a dwarf?  


“Do you enjoy watching me, Gimli?” asked Legolas quietly, turning slowly to look at Gimli with a look the dwarf could not read.  


“I... I take comfort in it. It is good to know sharp Elf eyes keep watch over us” said Gimli as calmly as he could.  


“And sharp elvish ears listen also. Do you know what they hear, Gimli?” Still Legolas looked at him, and still his voice was calm.  


“What do they hear?”  


“They hear a dwarf breathing very heavily” said Legolas, his face still serious.  


“I’m sorry your oversensitive ears are offended by my need for air” said Gimli, suddenly feeling hot and flustered, in an angry way. Of course a dwarf would be a loud, oafish, smelly, fat lump next to the elegance and poise of an elf. Gimli turned over to face the fire, and pulled the blanket closer to him. He pretended to sleep for a while. Eventually he did sleep.  


The next morning he climbed up behind Legolas onto Arod’s back. Aragorn rode on ahead, eager to get on. Gimli had woken in a rotten mood following the night before, but Legolas had been very chirpy when he woke Gimli. He had something which resembled salted meat cooking in a kind of makeshift stew for Gimli and Aragorn. He’d also found a small stream nearby and topped up their water skins and heated a small bowl of water for them to wash in. But Legolas’ attentive behaviour had put Gimli in a good mood. His stripping his top and washing himself down in front of Gimli had put Gimli in far too good a mood.  


As Arod rode fast, Gimli, clinging to Legolas’ waist tightly, felt himself begin to enjoy it a little too much, not helped by the up and down motion of the horse and the rub of his groin on Legolas’ back. Gimli shifted back a little so that his dilemma wasn’t as obvious. He kept shuffling back until he felt Legolas wouldn't feel anything. But he couldn’t cling on as well from this angle.  


“Gimli, stop fidgeting like a child, you’ll fall off.” said Legolas over his shoulder.  


Gimli tried to grip tighter but the ground was getting rougher and he felt himself slide to the side slightly.  


“Gimli, stop acting like a fool and cling on properly!” snapped Legolas, almost halting Arod and glaring over his shoulder as best he could. His face burning, Gimli moved forward, excitement pressing obviously into Legolas’ back. He wrapped his arms back around Legolas’ waist, and buried his head into Legolas’ back, as if trying to hide his face in shame. Legolas had stiffened slightly in front of him and Arod came to a halt.  


“What is wrong?” asked Aragorn loudly, turning back. Legolas straightened slightly and said something to Aragorn in elvish. Aragorn laughed slightly then said something in return which sounded slightly mocking and Legolas replied. Aragorn turned and continued slower than before. Gimli felt tears of humiliation pour out of him. At least now his excitement had died and all he had to deal with was the disgrace he felt.  


“You needn’t have told Aragorn of my shame” said Gimli sourly.  


“Aragorn thinks your shame is not being able to ride a horse. I told him you were embarrassed because you nearly fell off” said Legolas calmly, if a little tiredly. He set Arod off again.  


“Oh, er, thank... thank you, Legolas. That was very noble of you. When we next stop I will ride with Aragorn.”  


“Why?” asked Legolas quickly.  


“I... I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable” said Gimli, his traitorous heart pounding.  


“You do not make me uncomfortable unless you fidget” sail Legolas. Gimli moved his right hand to rest on Legolas’ hip rather than round his waist. Suddenly Legolas’ hand was upon it, drawing Gimli's hand back to his waist and then withdrawing it again.  


“Don’t fall off again, Gimli, then Aragorn will really laugh” said Legolas lightly and spurred Arod on until he caught up with Aragorn. Gimli sat for the rest of the ride in confused silence.  


Later they stopped for lunch, Legolas unwrapping some more smoked meat and some lembas for them to eat. Gimli sat chewing slowly on a piece of the meat, not talking and looking down most of the time. Legolas and Aragorn were talking, but Aragorn kept trying to get Gimli’s attention, and eventually the conversation died.  


“I’m just going to go check on the horses” said Aragorn, quickly finishing his meat. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Gimli whispered to Legolas.  


“Legolas, about earlier...”  


“It is okay, Gimli” said Legolas. Gimli turned to look at Legolas, who was smiling at him shyly.  


“You are not disgusted with me?” asked Gimli, his eyebrows rising.  


“No... I’m rather flattered” said Legolas.  


“Oh” Gimli’s head dropped again. Of course, the elf was just being polite. He pitied Gimli rather than hated him. That still stung. Suddenly he felt a warm pair of lips press against his cheek. He turned to see Legolas swiftly turning to sit back, nonchalantly.  


“Flattered doesn’t mean uninterested” said Legolas, still smiling slightly, looking forward at nothing in particular and turning slightly pink. Tentatively Gimli laid his hand on Legolas’. Legolas pulled his hand up, placed it on Gimli’s and intertwined their fingers.  


“Gimli! Legolas! We need to go!” shouted Aragorn over the horses. Their hands sprang apart and they jumped up in shock, Gimli looking for the axe that was in his belt as usual.  


“Gimli! Legolas! Come on!” shouted Aragorn, jumping on to his horse. Legolas jumped up onto Arod in one fluid stroke and then turned to offer a hand to Gimli. Gimli looked at him for a moment and Legolas’ face broke into a smile and bit his bottom lip slightly. Gimli let out a loud laugh and grabbed his hand, allowing Legolas to help him up behind him.  


“Now hold on tightly this time Gimli!” shouted Aragorn from just ahead of them.  


“Don’t worry, Laddie, I will” said Gimli, squeezing Legolas’ waist slightly. He felt Legolas’ hand come to rest on his. It squeezed slightly.


End file.
